Miraculous: The Magician Thief
by JLTD23
Summary: One-shot (Male Reader Insert) Magician Thief AU ( A Kaito Kid and Miraculous inspired fanfic) Ladies and Gentlemen! I bring you marvelous illusions that will make the city of paris glisten in to the night. Please enjoy the miracle that is going to happen under the silver moonlight. The White Magician*
1. Chapter 1

For some who are new to the whole reader's insert stories, here are guide lines on shortcut you might encounter during reading:  
(Y/N)-Your Name  
(L/N)-Last Name  
(N/N)-NickName  
(E/C)-Eye Color

 _Without further interruptions...  
It's Showtime_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug: Magician Thief (Reader) Au One-Shot**_

 **Adrien POV**

I was doing one of my piano lessons when suddenly Natalie entered my room.

 _Adrien your father wants to speak with you in his office._ Natalie said with her stoic expression.

 _Ok, I'll be there in a moment._ With that she close the door then plagg came out from his hiding spot.

 _Come on plagg. I don't what you wondering around the house. Someone might see you._ I said pointing him to hide in my inner pocket of my shirt.

 _Can we go get camembert afterwards..._ Plagg said while lazily going in my shirt. I never get him and his cheese cravings.

As I enter my father's office, I see him watching the news about someone attempting to steal the regent diamond in the louvre museum. It perk up my interest but before I could see more about it. My father notice my presence and he turn off the TV to face me.

 _Adrien I have some news for you. You have a pictorial tomorrow featuring the new designs._ He said. Same as always...

 _And (Y/N) coming to visit here since he's now learning to run his mother's business in the jewelry industry. He will be arriving later this afternoon from his flight from England._ He said getting back my attention.

 _(Y/N)'s coming here..._ I said with a hint of excitement in my voice.

 _Yes... Knowing you two, you'll probably cause some trouble so I expect you both to behave. Do I make myself clear?_ He said in a very serious tone.

 _Yes sir..._ With that told me to return to my lessons. As I went to the kitchen first to get some cheese for plagg. He zoom out from my pocket to get his cheese.

 _So who's (Y/N)?_ He said between eating his cheese. _He's my cousin from my mom's side of the family. He's one older than me and My other childhood friend besides chloe. The three of us enjoyed spending time together especially during his summer visits and now he's coming... Plagg be sure to stay hidden when his around._ I said looking at his cheese covered face.

 _Great more hiding..._ he said while cleaning his face then hiding back to my shirt. After that I went straight to my room to continue my lesson and finish them before my routine patrol with my lady.

 **3** **Days on After School...**

 **Marinette's POV**

I can't believe someone had the nerve to send the police an advance letter that saying there plan to steal the regent diamond in the museum tonight. After that more police patrolled the streets making sure everyone's safety. Alya told me that the one who sended the letter to the police was none other than the famous phantom thief: The White Magician. The same thing the police told me when I was ladybug last night. Having remembered what was written in the letter when the police showed it to me.

 _On the 2_ _nd_ _night from now after receiving this letter, I shall give a special performance for the people of Paris under the silver moonlight and in hope of gaining your trusted gem; The Regent Diamond. 21:00_

 _Best regards,_

 _The White Magician_

My train of thought was interrupted then chloe bump past me to stop where Adrian was talking with someone. Oh... Adrien...

 _Who's the guy with Adrian? I never seen him before..._ Alya said while I shifted my gaze on Adrian to the guy next to him. He look a little bit older than adrian and has short messy brown hair with (e/c) eyes. His wearing a union jack inspired shirt with khaki army cargo shorts and red sneakers. We walk closer to them so we can greet them. Adrian first greeted us.

 _Hey Marinette.. Hey Alya..._ Adrian said while waving at us.

 _H-hi Adrian..._ I said trying not to shutter.

 _Hey Adrian, So who's the new guy?_ Alya said looking at the guy next to him expecting to be introduced.

 _Oh don't bother with those two (Y/N) their just losers not to be bothered with._ Chloe said with her usual attitude.

 _Now..Now..ain't it a bit rude to say that chlo'..._ (Y/N) said with a bit of English accent while giving her a short glare to stop her rudeness then sigh. We never expect chloe to simply say sorry then she leaved us after saying to do something with Sabrina.

 _Well she haven't changed a bit...The name's (Y/N) (L/N), call me (Y/N) or (N/N)..._ He introduced himself then extended his hand to be shaken. We comply on his gesture and introduced ourselves. Then our group chat ended when adrian's bodyguard came to pick them up.

 _Hate to break our chat but we better be going now Adrian. You have a photo shoots while I have business lessons to attend... It's going to be boring..._ (Y/N) said reluctant to leave.

 _Yeah... Sorry guys..._ Adrian sadly said.

 _How about we go hang out and get some ice cream at the park tomorrow then eh? To make up this inconvenience..._ (Y/N) said while smiling to brighten their mood.

 _Yeah and I can introduce (Y/N) to Nino. Too bad he was absent today in class. He told me he has some family thing to attend to today. Well see you guys later..._ Adrian said as they head towards their car.

 _B-bye Adrian... Bye (Y/N) it was nice meeting you..._ I said we waving at their leaving form.

 _(Y/N) kinda cool... I never seen anyone do that to chloe..._ Alya said as we head to our bakery.

 _Yeah he is... Come on let do our homework at my place and also have some snacks._ I said time to do my other stuff before I help the police catch the white magician as ladybug with the help of chat noir.

 **Later that night...**

 **Detective Anderson POV**

As I walk in the area museum where the regent diamond is secured. I saw how well guarded it is, All exits are blocked with some police officers guarding or patrolling the halls and the diamond is sealed in a tight case inside a steel vault. Not just the officers but with the help of Paris's famous superheroes. I'll finally have that bastard of a thief in bars since he came back from his sudden disappearance 6 years ago.

I approached the two hero looking at the sealed door vault.

 _You guy must be the famous heroes of paris. Ladybug and Cat noir. It's an honor working with you two. With your help, we'll finally catch that thief._ I said extending my hand for a handshake.

 _Thank you Detective Anderson... It a pleasure to help keep paris safe even its not an akuma attack._ Ladybug said taking my handshake.

 _I can't help but ask, how long is this thief been lose?_ Chat noir asked.

 _Well 18 years ago he started his thieving with the use magic tricks and illusions... Mainly jewels and other precious stones but sometimes 2 or 3 days after the his heist the jewels returned via mail with a files attached to it informing us if the one he stole was fake, he doesn't need it or a lead on some syndicates forging fake jewels and etc. He mysteriously disappear 6 years ago maybe he retired. But now he comes back and steal 7 jewels in a span of 4 months... but the weird thing is all 7 jewels have been returned but with no files or documents attached. He thinks fooling with the interpol around is some kind of joke. That's why we need to capture him for his crimes._ I said giving some information about our target criminal.

 _Wow...that some thief we're dealing with my lady..._ Chat said amazed on what he learned.

 _True... So we better be on guard._ Ladybug said

 _15 minutes until he comes. We best be on our positions and remember the plan... Knowing him, His not tardy on his schedule..._ I said while looking at my wristwatch. They nodded and head to their posts as planned.

At the exact moment the clock strikes on the time that been said. Something dropped on the ceiling causing smoke to fill upthe room. I shouted that everyone wear their masks on to not inhale the gas maybe its intoxicated... The gas cleared, I saw everyone was fine and told them to check the exits or possible escape routes. As for the heroes, I ask cat noir to check the rooftop while me, ladybug a few guards check inside the vault to seeif the diamond is secure. The vault door opened and what we saw wasn't what we expected to be. Inside the glass case instead of the diamond it was a white rose with a letter.

 _I got your Diamond…_

 _The White Magician_

 _How did that guy ever set foot here!?_ I said as an officer gave me the letter and tearing it to pieces out of shire anger.

 _Calm down detective, we need to figure out how he have got into the vault without opening it._ Ladybug said looking at the empty glass case.

 _Right... We need to-_ I was cut off in my talk when I saw someone standing outside next to the switch that controls the vault's doors. It was none other than that white magician.

 _Good evening messieurs and mademoiselle... I hope you've all enjoyed the spectacular performance and an honor to be in one of the presence of paris's beloved superheroes but sad to say I must make my leave... Au revoir._ White said as he closed the door but not before ladybug swing her yoyo at him. He step aside to dodge the attack. The door closed tight at the exact moment her yoyo returned to her.

 _Well this is a pickle..._ I said.

 _Better contact cat noir to tell him that to chase after him._ Ladybug said while contacting cat noir in her yoyo phone.

 _Chat, white magician escaped and he has the diamond. His still at the museum looking for an escape route._ Ladybug said.

 _On it my lady. When the detective told me to come up here, I didn't expect the pyramid rooftop had a white giant balloon banner here before so I let it lose._ Chat said on the other end of the line.

 _That must be his escape route. Nice one cat noir._ Ladybug said

 _Keep him at bay while figure out to get out of here and I'll contact some officers outside to sending some back up just in case..._ I said looking at the closed doors.

 _Ok... got it._ Chat said ending his transmission.

 _Stand aside detective, I'll get us out of here._ Ladybug said swinging her yoyo rotating it to cut the steel doors.

 **(Y/N)'s POV as White Magician**

Heh... They still been fooled by the one of the oldest trick in the book. Now time to make my exit. I look at one of the windows to see my balloon got released and floating away. Damn it... Looks like they found my route. Judging on the situation, I thinking chat noir's wait outside to greet me... it's time for plan B. I head towards the on one of the glass window, bursting out and release my grappling belt hook to steady me on the side of the pyramid roof. I see cat noir surprised and quickly ready in a fighting stance.

What's up kitty cat... Can get down. I said smirking and taunting him to lose his cool.

 _Not even... Now time to give back that's not yours to begin with..._ Cat said launch at my direction, what he didn't expect what's my next trick.

I throw him a smoke bomb, he deflected it but got stunned for a moment by the smoke enough to release the rope holding me. Jumping of the roof, I made my descent below. Cat thinks I'm about to fall in my doom with his shock expression then ready himself to catch me using his extending baton. Before the baton reach me, I kick it then use the momentum to launch myself out of it reach then deploy my parachute. I guide it towards the nearby tree with less cops and more civilian on it. Before I hit it, I deployed a smoke screen to myself hiding what I'm about to do to the cops nearby ready to chase me down. Detaching my harness on the chute, I landed on the branches with ease. Then get my black cloak inside my hat then cover myself. I jump down then blending cross the crowd exiting on the alleyways of Paris in to the night with the diamond at my back pocket jacket.

 **Chat Noir's POV**

I never expected him to do that. His very full of surprises... I quickly see his parachute tarp landed in the tree nearby. As I got there, there was no trace of him... He got away. I said then head back to ladybug to regroup and what to do next. As I get there, I saw ladybug with a couple of police searching the area and a frustrated look on detective Anderson's face.

 _Chat did you got him?_ Ladybug asks.

 _No... He got away..._ I said

 _Will search the whole area near the museum. He haven't got far away._ Ladybug said I nodded in agreement.

 _Here, in case you got him..._ Anderson said while handing me some handcuffs. Then ladybug and I exited the museum to look for him.

 **Hawkmoth's POV**

 _Looks like another soul needs my help in catching that thief..._ I maliciously said then I prepared my akuma. _Fly my little akuma. Make no hast..._ I said as I release it as it made its way to the detective then landed on the white rose his holding.

 _Hello detective Anderson, Having trouble in catching that thief. I giving you power to catch him in exchange of two things Ladybug and chat noir's miraculous. It takes a thief to catch another wouldn't you agree._ I said convincing him to my use.

 _Yes...Hawkmoth..._ He said and with that I give some power to him transform him into a black counterpart of the magician thief.

 _I'll be known as Dark Magician. Time to show Paris my performance..._ Dark said disappearing out of thin air.

Chat Noir and ladybug headed toward the Eiffel tower when they saw a silhouette of White Magician standing on one of the beams. To their surprise they didn't expect it that it wasn't the one they were looking for.

 _What a fine night it is... Ladybug and Chat Noir... Do please hand me your miraculous._ As the dark figure emerged from the shadows. It showed detective Anderson wearing a black version of White's clothes with a violet rose on his coat.

 **Ladybug's POV**

 _Detective Anderson's been Akumatized..._ I said looking at his form.

 _Yes... And now with this power, I can finally get that thief to what he deserves. Now! Give me your miraculous._ He said reaching out his hand gesturing us to give it to him.

 _Sorry but we can't do that... Now chat!_ I said as me and chat noir attack him. But with a snap of his fingers the beam underneath us disappears. At that instant, I was able to hook my yoyo on one of the more stable beams. But chat on the other hand, got trapped in one of the magician boxes with his hands clamped and out-stretch. Next to him is Dark Magician holding out some sharp sword ready to impale chat's head at any moment.

 _Now...Now... mademoiselle Ladybug... As a gentleman, I'll ask again nicely... Hand over your earrings and I see to it you both be set free unharmed because both are just my second priority._ Dark said a sword in hand while the other hand is on chat's hand with the miraculous on but not yet removing it.

I'm out of opinions... I used my lucky charm and ended up with a flashlight. In my vision, it hinted me to flash dark magician with it and the other showing me that someone is behind the both of them. I used the flashlight causing dark letting go his hand that holding chat's ring to block his face to the light. At that moment a playing card hit his other hand holding the sword causing him to let go of it. Another playing card hit him again he dodge it and causing him to lose his balance ending him to fall off. I use my yoyo to catch him on time. He struggled but no avail. I look to who help us and it saw none other that White Magician himself holding some sort of card gun.

 _That's what you get for bring a sword on a gun fight and imposing as my impostor. Mademoiselle where do you think is the akuma?..._ He ask still pointing the gun at him.

 _It's at the rose on his coat._ I said looking at the violet akumatized rose. He fired at the rose causing it to be cut in to pieces releasing the akuma. I de-evilized it turning it to a normal butterfly. Using my powers, return the damages, freeing chat from his prison and returning detective Anderson but still unconscious. Chat ready himself for another fight but he stop at the gesture white is giving us.

 _Look we better put him on some where safe and if I may a small explanation would be appropriate._ White said while holding his hands up for a truce. We did what he suggested and landed on one of the viewing platforms in the tower. Putting Anderson resting on one of the benches.

 _So what do you want to talk about?_ Asking him hesitantly and still keeping our guard up.

 _I came back to give you back the diamond. It's not the one that I'm looking for..._ He said showing the diamond in his hand glistening in the moonlight.

 _If not... then why go in such lengths to steal it in the first place._ Chat said

 _Well if I give you a full on explanation, we might end up being here all night. The only thing I can say to you both is that I'm looking for a special jewel. A jewel that can be compared to both of your miraculous combined. A jewel called Pandora, It's was hidden by my predecessor for its own safety and it cost him his life. I'm on a quest to find out who are the ones behind his death by locating that jewel and destroy it so it will never fall in to the wrong hands._ He said walking towards us.

 _But still stealing is wrong..._. I said

 _But only you get caught..._ He said then he gave me the diamond but not before kissing my hand. I was flustered on his action. In the corner, I could feel chat noir glare at him as if a cat on his pray would.

 _I am afraid it's getting late... it's time to make my leave. Au revoir mademoiselle ladybug and monsieur chat noir..._ He said while making a single white rose appear on his hand then giving it to me. He head towards one of the fences then jumps over to fall off. We both look at his direct to where he went. And see that his cape turn into a hand glider then flew off in to the night sky.

 _For a thief, he is such a show off..._ Chat said with a annoyed look.

 _Well he is a magician. I better got kitty. I'm about to transform back. Can I count on you to take care of things here?_ I ask to chat before I leave.

 _Always my lady..._ Chat said in assurance.

 **Hawkmoth's POV**

 _More like a con-artist... You get some help this time but I'll get you next time ladybug and chat noir..._ I said closing my window and fade into the darkness.

 **Next Day after School...**

 **Adrien's POV**

After the ordeal last night's event, the diamonds back where it belongs and everything almost back to normal. After class, I invited my friends consisting nino, alya and marinette even chloe with sabrina agreed to come lessening her rudeness even for just today.

As we head to the park, we saw (Y/N) waiting at the ice cream stand. He said that he will pay for it. I introduced him to nino and Sabrina. After getting some ice cream, we hanged out and talk about some stuff then alya told us about she posted on ladyblog about what happened with the White Magician.

 _Some sources say that White Magician flirted with ladybug..._ Alya said checking out her phone.

 _That guy... I'll get him for doing that..._ I thought

 _So anyway... Hate to break the mood but my ride's here..._ (Y/N) said looking at the car parked near the park.

 _Where are you going?_ I asked not knowing what going on.

 _Well mi mum called me this afternoon telling me to come back to London this evening. Sorry if I hadn't tell ya sooner._ (Y/N) said telling us.

 _Well at least you get to spend some time with us before you leave._ Marinette said trying to bright up the mood.

 _Tell you what, next time let's have a party when you get back._ Chloe said

 _It was nice seeing my cousin and meeting you all his friends consider we're all friends, the more the merrier... haha better get ready... See you guys._ (Y/N) said grinning giving us a wave before leaving.

 _ **They wave goodbye to their new friend in hopes to see him again...**_

 **-END-**

 **Author's Message**

 _Well, until we meet again_

 _Let's meet again under a beautiful night sky._

 _See you next illusion._

Copyright belong to their respective owners...

This story can be also found in wattpad for added view of pictures…

Either search the tittle or open it with this link below:

615367725-miraculous-the-magician-thief-the-white-magician

I just own the plot :)


	2. Author's Notice

I have an announcement to make. Since a lot have read this story from here and in other fanfic websites. I've decided to make a sequel of it but with limitations:

Only a few chapters limit expected

Unknown time of update

The purpose of this limitations so it won't be stressful in my behalf and to make sure of you readers will have good story to read. I might even add some illustrations for the story if I'm up for it...

I give you my thanks in advance for understanding...

Upcoming sequel:

 _When playing poker, whether you're dealt good or bad cards, you must never show it on your face. It's the same with magic._  
 _-Kuroba Touichi (Magic Kaito 1412)_

 _ **Miraculous: Behind the Magic**_

Picture from Fate/Grand Order (Hans Christian Anderson)


	3. Sequel

New Sequel is Out...

Miraculous: Behind the Magic

s/13234491/1/Miraculous-Behind-the-Magic


End file.
